The present disclosure relates to a wireless charging device and a control method thereof.
Recently, cellular phones and personal portable electronic products with many additional functions have been released onto the market while maintaining an ultra-slim form. In order for the personal portable electronic product to be actuated, a power source such as a battery is necessary therein. Therefore, in the case of personal portable electronic products, battery use times, charging matters, and the like must be necessarily considered as important factors.
Meanwhile, in order to provide a user with a degree of freedom with respect to battery charging, the introduction of wireless charging technology has recently been promoted by cellular phone manufacturers. In this case, representative examples of wireless charging schemes include a microwave receiving-type scheme using microwaves, a magnetic induction scheme using a magnetic field and a magnetic resonance scheme utilizing energy switching between a magnetic field, and an electrical field, and the like.
Here, in the microwave receiving-type scheme, power may be transmitted for a relatively long distance through microwaves being radiated in the atmosphere using an antenna, but significant radiation loss may occur, to thereby limit the efficiency of power transmission.
Meanwhile, in the case of the magnetic induction scheme and the magnetic resonance scheme, the respective technological standard associations therefor have been established. In the case of the magnetic induction scheme, a resonance frequency of 110 KHz to 282 KHz is used, and in the case of the magnetic resonance scheme, a resonance frequency of 6.78 MHz and 13.56 MHz is used. That is, due to the different resonance frequencies of the respective schemes and a communications protocol difference, the wireless charging schemes are incompatible with each other.
The following Patent Document 1, the related art document, relates to a wireless power transmission system selectively using a magnetic induction scheme or a magnetic resonance scheme depending on distance. That is, Patent Document 1 does not disclose a wireless charging device which may be operated in both respective technological standards in a time division multiplexing (TDM) scheme through a switching operation.